


Dissuasion

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky gets called to a disturbance in his own apartment building when Jack tries to run off a door-to-door salesman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissuasion

When Bridge came flying into the command center like a bat out of hell, Sky was half convinced that Grumm had returned. The newest blue ranger was wide-eyed and out of breath as he glanced furtively around the room before approaching his team leader at a more sedate pace.

“Sky,” he whispered as he came alongside the red ranger, “there’s some sort of disturbance at your apartment building.”

Immediately Sky had to push back images of Jack bloody and broken. It was unlikely that even Jack could have run into trouble in his own home, but worry was a hard habit to break. Something in his face must have revealed his train of thought, because Bridge hastened to reassure him.

“Oh! No, Sky. It’s just there’s someone dropping water balloons from a balcony. The police got called, but Johnson – you know the Sgt. from the downtown precinct – he recognized the address and thought maybe we’d like to deal with it.”

Sky let out the breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding as a groan. “Jack,” he muttered with quiet ferocity.

“Yeah, that was my guess. Do you want Z and me to go check it out?” Bridge asked hopefully.

“And find half my squad immersed in an impromptu waterfight? No thanks,” Sky’s sarcasm rolled right over his good-natured 2IC. “I’m done for the day anyway. I’ll deal with it.”

“Ok,” Bridge put in brightly. “Call us if you need back up!”

**  
Sky quickly scanned the area as he approached the building. The apartment itself was nicer than Jack would have preferred, but the neighborhood wasn’t quite as safe as Sky would have liked. All evidence to the contrary, the Jack-Sky clan did know how to compromise. Everything appeared quiet for the moment, but there were signs of a highly-localized rain shower in front of the main entrance. Sky kept one eye on his balcony and rushed inside before the phenomenon could repeat itself.

The sound of sliding glass doors being opened greeted the red ranger as he let himself inside. Pausing only for a moment to greet Abby, their puppy, Sky tracked the source of the noise and discovered the source of all his joy and irritation casually dropping water balloons over the edge of the balcony.

“Hey,” Sky called out in greeting.

Jack whipped around quickly, and Sky was gratified by both the look of happiness and the look of guilt that swept across the other man’s face.

“Sky! I didn’t think you’d be home for awhile,” Jack’s voice was overly-bright.

“I had to knock off early,” Sky said with exaggerated casualness. “It seems someone is terrorizing our neighborhood with water balloons.”

Jack dropped another one over his shoulder as he answered, “Really? I haven’t noticed anything suspicious.”

Just then a booming voice called from the street below, “Sorry, sir! You missed again. If you’d like to improve your aim I have just the thing for you. Just buzz me up, and I’d be happy to demonstrate.”

Sky stayed where he was and asked a question with his eyes. Jack shrugged and answered, “Door-to-door salesman. He’s been harassing us all day. I’m just trying to dissuade him.” To illustrate his point, Jack tossed another water bomb.

“I can see you’re a man of great passion. I have something in here that your little lady would just love,” the salesman announced, enthusiasm completely undiminished by his recent brush with sogginess.

Jack just smirked at the man behind him. “Whatdaya think honeybuns? I’d hate to deprive the missus of something exciting.”

Sky glared at him before leaning over the balcony, taking care that his uniform was visible. He called down, “You are in direct violation of city ordinance 2561.5. Vacate the premises immediately, or I will be forced to take action.”

The solicitor paled at that and hastily retreated. Sky watched to be sure he was completely gone before turning his attention back to his sullen husband.

“I keep telling you that my ways are more fun,” Jack said with obvious disappointment at having his activities interrupted.

“Your way usually involves fewer clothes,” Sky remarked with a mischievous smile. Expecting a seductive smile and filthy remark in return, Sky was surprised when Jack smacked himself on the head.

“Fewer clothes! Why didn’t I think of that? I could have answered the door naked,” Jack scowled down at the empty spot below them.

“No!” Sky barked abruptly. He pulled Jack tight against him and growled, “No one else gets to see what belongs to me, not even for the entertainment value.”

Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. “I love possessive Sky. Now this is fun.”

“I’m fun,” Sky protested. “I’m fun all the time.”

Jack stretched up to purr against Sky’s mouth, “Prove it.”

The former ranger closed his eyes in anticipation of Sky’s next move. Therefore he was totally unprepared for the cold water rushing over his head as Sky used one of his own weapons against him.

Jack wiped the water from his eyes and grinned evilly. “This means war.”

Sky was already on the move as he reached for his morpher. “Bridge, I think I’m gonna need that backup!”


End file.
